


The Good, The Bad and The Slutty.

by personanongrata



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Breathplay, D.Va Is A Sarcastic Jackass, DO NOT EMULATE THIS, F/M, Facials, Halloween, McCree Is A Colossal Dork, Not Awful, Oral Sex, Trouser Snakes, Vaginal Sex, just kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personanongrata/pseuds/personanongrata
Summary: D.Va and McCree do the dirty sexy on Halloween.
That should be enough to help you make your mind up.
What? You want more? *sigh* fine, but just for you.
She propositions him at a party, and he ends up taking her back to his room and showing her his own six-shooter ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just a quick heads up, the reason D.Va takes umbrage to being called 'girl' is because girl implies young, which implies child.
> 
> Also, that 10/10 title. Not mine, sadly. Spent days trying to think of one, only for someone on another forum to save my ass. Shout-out to Jade, even though they ain't ever likely to find this.

Jesse McCree smirked to himself, looking around the room in satisfaction. _‘Gotta admit, these fellas’ sure know how to throw a damn fine party. I always did miss the old Overwatch shindigs.’_ He relaxed a little, leaning against the wall, a drink in one hand and an (unlit) cigar in the other. _‘Now if only Angie’d allow me to light this thing, this place’d be perfect.’_ He was still staring down absently at the cigar, when a robotic voice echoed next to his ear, and he started momentarily. Without looking up, he chuckled, and shook his head. “Well, howdy there Genji. What can I do for ya?” A brief laugh from Genji was all the answer McCree needed, and his smile grew wider and toothier. “I’m guessin’ you like what you see, huh?” 

The two shared a moment of amusement at the situation, before Genji waved his hand up and down McCree’s body. “Where did you even obtain such a likeness of my brothers outfit? I do not imagine these can be purchased just anywhere.” McCree simply looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and settled once more into a confident smirk. “Tell your brother not to leave his washing where any old ruffian like me can get at it.” Genji shook his head in silent amazement, giving McCree a final once-over before leaving, with the parting statement, “it was an honour to know you, Jesse McCree. May we meet again, in the next life.”

McCree grinned as he joined some of the other Overwatch agents, looking over their Halloween costumes while he approached. Mercy gave him a friendly wave and a smile, tinged with amusement at his choice of clothing, before turning back to Torbjorn and posing with him, a tradition they kept up every year when possible. His eyes continued scanning, past Winston’s pith helmet and ridiculous moustache. _‘He looks like a damn fool. Still, I guess that’s part of the charm of this holiday, ain’t it?'_ Eventually, his eyes settled on the team’s newest recruit, and he stopped dead in his tracks, blinking once or twice, before he finally refocused on the young Korean girl at the other end of the room. _‘Aww hell, please don’t tell me she saw that.’_ Looking up, he saw that her eyes were fixed directly on him, and, mid-conversation with both Tracer and Lucio, she winked at him, before looking away and talking to her two friends. Mccree grinned nervously and shook his head, trying to ignore the attractive young woman’s silent mockery, and walked over to refill his drink.

Placing the empty glass on the table, he heard a preppy young voice from behind him, and he stiffened at the table. _‘Aw hell no. Please tell me she didn’t…’_. He turned around, and saw D.Va staring at him, and his breathing grew shallow as his eyes involuntarily ran up and down her costume, and he swallowed nervously. Her long, brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and her face was lightly decorated with makeup. She stared up at him, a small, wicked smile on her face, and she stepped up in front of him, before reaching a hand around his waist, and blowing him a kiss surreptitiously. “I love your outfit McCree. It fits really nicely on you. Although…,” she paused here, and pulled her hand back, a small glass of alcohol in it, and she winked at him again, “I imagine Hanzo wasn’t very happy to see you.” McCree caught himself, and shook his head quickly, grinning at her in response. “Yeah, that’s one way to put it. He-uh, he wasn’t too happy to see me showin’ up dressed as him for Halloween.” D.Va giggled, a soft, cheeky sound that had McCree staring straight ahead, pleading with himself not to look down. All of a sudden, he felt a hand slowly tighten around his crotch, and his eyes flashed down, staring at D.Va as she smiled innocently up at him, releasing her hand once eye contact was made. “Are you okay, McCree? You look a little funny?” He nodded, slowly regaining his cool and stepping to one side slightly, before grinning down at D.Va nervously. “So, I-uh, I like your costume too. It looks great on you.” 

D.Va smirked at him and stretched her arms out behind her back, pushing her chest forward slightly. The skintight bunny-girl outfit she was wearing strained against her chest as she pushed herself closer to McCree, and it took all of his self control not to rip it off her, exposing every inch of her curves to the entire room. “Look, lady, I don’t know what your game is, but I should probably put the kibosh on it now. It’s not that I ain’t flattered, or hell, even interested, but I ain’t so sure it’s a good idea.” D.Va glared up at him for a moment, before her mouth opened and she retorted sharply, “I’m not a child McCree, I can make my own decisions.” McCree raised a hand up to silence her, and she stood still, her eyes still fixed dangerously on him. When he spoke, he spoke calmly and clearly, but without condescension, and his eyes were fixed directly on hers. “I know you ain’t stupid, and I’ve seen you in action, an’ you sure as shit ain’t no kid either. But, if you got in mind what I think you do, well, I just don’t know how the others would feel about it. Believe me, it’s not like I don’t wanna, I’m pretty sure that’s clear to both of us now. But I wouldn’t want the others to find out I’d shacked up with someone young enough to be my daughter.”

D.Va sighed, and her hands rested at her sides, before she looked up at him, a twinkle in her eyes. “So, if no-one found out, then maybe it’d be okay?” McCree paused at this, taking a sip from his drink and contemplating. _‘Well, she may be young, but she’s no fool. I reckon’ she can take care of herself better’n I could at her age. I guess...maybe I could give it a shot and see.’_ Thoughts similar to this one raced around his head for a few minutes, before he looked down at her, and gave a barely perceptible nod, and she beamed up at him. “If you’re willin’ to keep things on the down-low, maybe we can work out a little...arrangement.” 

D.Va grinned up at him and finished her drink, before turning around and walking off, slowly, giving McCree plenty of time to gawk at her rear as she did so. As soon as she was out of earshot, McCree sighed to himself and put his drink back on the table. “Christ Jesse, what’ve you gotten yourself into now? Ol’ Reyes’d kick my ass if he knew what I was up to.” He shook his head, clearing the memories of his former commander away, before downing the rest of his drink in one go, and grinning wildly, pulling a childs toy bow off his back and yelling loudly, “RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!” A suction arrow flew out of the bow, trailing blue streamers across the room, and McCree was met with a round of laughter, as the rest of Overwatch watched the arrow fly across the room and hit the door. Mercy and Torbjorn beckoned McCree over, and he strolled over, toy bow in hand and a smug grin on his face.

The rest of the party continued in this manner, with drinks, stories and laughter being shared by the party's attendees, until some of the younger members took their leave, then the older members, until the only three left were McCree, Genji, and Zenyatta, who had hung little white sheets over his floating orbs, in celebration of Halloween. They sat there, sharing stories of their travels and adventures around the world, until Zenyatta took advantage of a moment’s silence to speak up. “There is disquiet in your soul, Jesse McCree. What is it that ails you?” McCree looked over at the Omnics blank face, and marvelled silently at his perceptiveness, mixed with just a tinge of suspicion. Eventually, after a few seconds thought, he spoke up. “I...had an offer recently. An enterprise, of sorts. And it’s temptin’, it’s real temptin’,” he started, looking over at his two robotic friends and smiling at them, before continuing, “I just don’ know how well y’all would take me agreein’ to it, is all.”

Zenyatta nodded to himself as McCree spoke, and when he was done, he extended a comforting hand, and placed it on McCree’s shoulder. “I take it this must be related to your conversation with Hana earlier?” McCree stares at him out of the corner of his eye, before chuckling and reaching a hand up to fiddle with his hat. When it meets only air, he moves the hand up a little further and runs it through his hair. “Not much gets by you, huh Bright Eyes? Yeah, s’about D.Va. She, uh...she propositioned me earlier.” Genji sputtered slightly, and looked around the room for any possible eavesdroppers. “So that’s what happened between the pair of you earlier. She did seem to be standing awfully close to you.” McCree shut his eyes, wincing as he heard this. “Ah shit. Who else do ya know of that saw us together like that?” Genji shrugged, sitting back and staring up at the ceiling. “I am afraid I cannot help you with that. It could have been all of them, or none.” McCree sighed out loud, leaning back in his chair, tossing back the rest of his drink, and placing the bottle on the floor by his feet. 

Zenyatta spoke now, his orbs glowing golden underneath the sheets, and both McCree and Genji felt their thoughts and troubles washing away. “You need to let go of these fears and doubts, Jesse. You are allowing yourself to be controlled by mere probabilities. Focus instead on what you know. What do you know, Jesse?” McCree relaxed back in his chair as Zenyatta’s soothing tones echoed throughout his brain, and he felt a smile tug at his lips. “I know that apparently D.Va may wanna do some things to me that’d make some people very unhappy.” Genji and Zenyatta both corrected him as he said the last few words. “That you suspect may make them unhappy. Do you have any reason for this conjecture?” McCree shook his head slowly as he mulled it over. “Hana Song is considered an adult, yes?” McCree and Genji both nodded silently as Zenyatta spoke. 

“And she fights for her life, and yours, on a regular basis, yes?”

Again, another nod.

“If you have faith in her ability on the battlefield, then surely you must have faith in her ability to make her own decisions.”

McCree spoke up here, opening one eye and staring at Zenyatta through it. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. But that don’t mean the others are gonna see it that way. They find out, and I’ll probably be run outta town. I already lost ‘em all once, I ain’t about to do it again.” Genji placed a comforting hand on McCree’s elbow, and shook his head. “You must have faith in your friends, Jesse. After everything we have suffered through together, I feel they will not reject you over this.” Zenyatta nodded his agreement, supporting Genji, as the golden orbs began to glow even brighter, illuminating the room even more. “Genji is correct, Jesse. You have surrounded yourself with strong, insightful beings from all walks of life, be they human, omnic, or even animal. They will not fall victim to such petty behaviour. Have faith in your fellow man, Jesse McCree, and make the decision you wish to make.”

Genji nods, and stands up, preparing to leave, but not before turning to McCree and saying one last thing. “Jesse, I spent most of my younger years in the company of women. For a long time, I thought that time was wasted, and I suppose in many ways I still do. But, I would still give almost anything to know the gentle caress of a lover on my skin again. Your life, and your humanity, is a valuable gift McCree. Please, do not waste it on worries such as this. If you wish to go to her, then go. None of us will look badly upon you for it. As for any who do, send them my way, and we can have a little heart-to-heart. Or we could, if I still had a heart to begin with.” With that, and a small chuckle at his own joke, Genji made his way out of the room, with Zenyatta following close behind, leaving McCree alone to stare at the ceiling, a smirk playing across his lips. “A valuable gift huh. Can’t say I ever thought of it that way.”

McCree finished his drink and made his way back to his room, strolling confidently down the halls as if he owned the place. Reaching his room, he let out a sigh of contentment, and entered, closing the door behind him once more. He sighed again for a few seconds, before reaching for the light switch and turning it on. The room suddenly lit up, and McCree blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted, and, when they had settled, they widened, and McCree stared at his bed, or rather, who was on his bed

D.Va lay there, her bunny outfit long discarded and left on the floor, her hair let down, hanging loosely beyond her shoulders, and a pink bubble popped as she saw him. Lifting up one hand, she flashed him a peace sign. McCree, recovering from his shock, noticed that the other one was pressed firmly between D.Va’s legs, and he felt his cock begin to tighten against his pants. “Hey there Cowboy, why don’t you come and join me?” D.Va said, winking a him as she spat her wad of gum out into the nearby bin. McCree shook his head, looking down at the sight before him, and Zenyatta’s words rang in his ears. _‘Make the decision you wish to make.’_ After a few seconds of pondering, her walked over and sat down on the end of the bed next to her.

“Soo, uh...did anyone see ya come in here? And how did you get in here, anyways?” D.Va removed her hand from between her legs, and slowly climbed on top of McCree, sitting on his lap and looking him directly in the eyes. “No, nobody saw me come in. As for how I got in, well, a girl has her ways.” McCree couldn’t stop the smirk spreading across his face as he grinned at her. “Thought you didn’t like being called a child.” D.Va’s flirtatious smile and half-lowered eyes vanished as she heard this, and she pushed McCree back onto the bed, pinning her whole weight on top of him. “I don’t like it when other people call me a child. No-one does it but me. Understood?” McCree chuckled, lifting himself up with no effort, and nodding his head. “Sure thing little lady. No callin’ you girl from now on either.” D.Va smiled once more, and she began to slowly pull McCree’s costume off, flinging it around the room haphazardly. 

“Hey now, careful with that. I don’t want Hanzo beatin’ down my door because his clothes got all mussed up now, y’hear?” D.Va ignored him, and continued tearing his clothes off, right down to his underwear. _‘Halloween be damned,’_ McCree thought, _‘There’s a line that I ain’t gonna cross, and wearin’ another man’s underoos is so far over that line I ain’t even able ta see it.’_ McCree’s underwear was swiftly torn away from him, leaving him completely naked, showing off his rugged muscles, slightly scarred chest and, most importantly to D.Va right now, his long, erect cock. She licked her lips subconsciously and looked him up and down, before getting off him and kneeling on the floor in front of him, running her hands slowly along his cock. 

McCree let out a soft gasp as he felt D.Va’s soft, smooth hands move up and down his cock, and he reached down and ran a hand through her hair. She looked up at him and smiled, before leaning in and, with agonizing slowness, dragged the tip of her tongue up McCree’s cock, stopping as she reached the head to swirl her tongue around it. McCree’s body stiffened as she went to work on him, and he felt his crotch thrusting up and down very softly. D.Va lifted her mouth away for a second and looked up at him, a teasing look in her eyes. “Well, I guess it’s been a bit of a dry spell for you, hasn’t it buckaroo?” The last word was thrown out with a little more edge to it than the rest of her words, and McCree glared down at her for a second, before grinning easily. “Yeah, I guess it has been a while. Not like I gotta worry ‘bout that right now, at least.” His hand stopped stroking her hair and gripped it, causing D.Va to gasp in pain as he pulled her back down into his cock, and she continued to lick at it slowly. 

Unsatisfied, McCree tightened his grip again and pulled D.Va in closer. She smirked up at him, before reaching up and gripping his wrist with her hand. “That whole alpha-male shit might work with the kinda girls you normally pull McCree, but you do remember who I am, yes? Now, you are going to release my hair, and let me go at my own pace.” McCree released his grip, but kept his hand firmly on her head. “Sorry ‘bout that D.Va. You do you.” _‘Dammit Jesse, she’s still young. Let her decide how things go, at least for now.’_

With McCree’s grip on her hair released, D.Va focussed once more on the cock in front of her, and she slowly ran her tongue around the tip of his head once more. Her tongue lifted off his cock, and she opened her mouth, slowly swallowing McCree up. He gasped quickly as he felt D.Va’s hot, wet mouth envelop his cock. He lay back on the bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling, as D.Va began to lick the underside of his cock, as she took him in deeper and deeper. McCree could hear the sound of soft gagging, and he grinned to himself. “Somethin’ wrong honey? Bit too much for you?” For a brief second, he felt a small, sharp pain running up his shaft as D.Va’s teeth scraped up, and he grinned. “Relax darlin’, I’m just messin’ with ya. You’re doin’ just fine.”

D.Va turned a little red, and she took McCree a little deeper, feeling him press against the back of her throat. Slowly, but steadily, she began to blow him, moving her head up and down McCree’s member, small strings of saliva dripping down onto McCree’s crotch. She felt him squirm underneath her, and she chuckled internally as she heard the sheets rustling beneath him. _‘Aww, poor little McCree. Putty in my hands’_ She increased her speed a little, feeling McCree tickle at the back of her throat, and shut her eyes, trying to block out the sensation. She felt McCree’s hands begin to grip her hair once more, and he pulled himself up, pushing her up and down on his cock. D.Va spluttered as she felt McCree ram his prick down her throat, and she struggled slightly, before inhaling deeply through her nose as her head was pushed repeatedly up and down. Flicking her eyes up, she glared at McCree as he indulged himself in a chuckle at her expense. “Sorry ‘bout that, you just looked like you could use a little help handlin' my trouser snake, is all.” 

_‘Trouser Snake. Is he serious right now?’_ D.Va felt herself choking with laughter, even as McCree gently fucked her face. Upon hearing her choke, McCree released her from his grip, and she pulled herself off his head, coughing onto the floor, laughter falling out of her lips between coughs. “D.Va, honey, you alright? Shit, I didn’ mean to hurt ya or nothin’.” D.Va laughed even harder, clutching her sides and rolling on the floor. McCree stared down at her from on the bed, thoroughly nonplussed by the current situation. 

“Why’re ya’ laughin’ at me, if I almost choked ya jus’ now?” he asked, his accent growing slightly more pronounced as he did so. D.Va wiped away a tear from her eyes, and took a few deep breaths, before she spoke, still chuckling to herself. “I’m fine McCree, just...trouser snake? Really? Not exactly what a girl wants to hear, you know?” McCree sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his human hand. “Suppose that’s fair enough. Sorry ‘bout earlier, was just worried that I’d hurt ya.” D.Va stood up, walking back over to him and pushing him down onto the bed, before climbing on top of him.

D.Va slowly began to rub her bare pussy against McCree’s crotch, and she gasped as she felt his cock rubbing against her clit for a brief instant. McCree, without looking away from the sight of D.Va grinding agains his cock desperately, reached over to a small drawer next to his bed and pulled out a condom. He gently lifted D.Va off of him, and began to slide it on. D.Va pouted at him, fingering herself gently. “Is that really necessary McCree? You know we don’t need those anymore.” McCree shrugged, having slipped the condom on, before reaching over and pulling D.Va back onto his lap. “Yeah, maybe, but rather safe than sorry. I’d rather use ‘em than risk havin’ another of me runnin’ ‘round the place.” D.Va tilted her head slightly, before nodding agreement, and slowly beginning to straddle him. “Fair enough. Now, you lie back and let me have my fun, got it?”

McCree nodded, lying back, resting his hands behind his head. “Beautiful lady like yourself asking to let me lie back while she does the work? Sounds good to me, at least for now. I have somethin’ I wanted to do to ya before we finish up here tonight.” D.Va grinned and gripped his shoulders with both hands, before slowly lowering herself onto his prick, feeling it stretch her pussy walls slightly, and she whimpered softly. McCree reached over, and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant, before smearing some of it on his fingers, and rubbing it around D.Va’s twat, wiping the last few remnants on a tissue. “Well, aren’t we an eager beaver?” He chuckled at his own joke, before lying back once more, and D.Va felt McCree slipping inside of her much more easily than before, and she let loose a small moan of pleasure. Once McCree was buried all the way inside her, she slowly lifted herself up and down, leaning on McCree’s chest for support. McCree opted to lie there and watch D.Va bounce up and down on his cock, hands behind his head, until D.Va, moaning and groaning in pleasure as she slammed herself against McCree’s crotch, reached up with one hand and began to cup one of her breasts, fondling it gently.

McCree leant up with one of his hands and gently tweaked D.Va’s nipple, and he felt her pussy clench around him in response, and she slowly lowered her hand back onto his shoulder, as he reached up with his other one and began to gently play with her breasts. D.Va felt herself gasping and squirming as McCree began to pinch at her nipples in earnest, and she bit her lip, trying to stop herself making too much noise. A series of soft, high-pitched whines slipped out around her lips, and she began to move harder up and down McCree’s shaft, marvelling at the length and thickness of the cock she was currently forcing herself down on. 

D.Va continued to slam up and down on McCree’s cock for another few minutes, her gasps and moans growing ever louder, before her legs gave way from under her, and she fell onto McCree’s bare chest, breathing heavily, still rubbing her legs together in ecstasy. McCree chuckled, and gently lifted her off his crotch, before asking her, in an amused tone of voice, “You alright there D.Va? You didn’t bite off more than you can chew or nothin’?” D.Va scowled at him from her position on the bed, lifting herself up so she was resting on her hands and knees, swearing softly in Korean. “I can handle anything you throw at me, old man.” McCree felt a small burst of anger rise up in his chest at that comment, and his eyes flashed dangerously for just a second, before being replaced with a smirk, and his hands reached out and gripped D.Va by the hair. “Anything I can throw at you, huh? So, I guess I don’t have to ask permission for what I’m about to do?” D.Va felt McCree position himself on the bed behind her, his cock poking at the entrance to her pussy, and she snorted. “Bring it on, scrub. There’s no way you can handle D.Va.” McCree grinned, and he gripped D.Va’s hair in both hands, before twisting it around his hands, and thrusting roughly into D.Va’s pussy. D.Va let loose a short yelp of pain as McCree forced his way inside her, and he began pushing in and out, his balls slapping against her with each thrust, causing D.Va’s moans to get progressively louder. 

McCree snarled, smiling down at her as he slowed down his pace, but increased the force behind each thrust, and D.Va began to scream in pleasure as McCree slammed his cock into her. All of a sudden, she felt her head forced down into a pillow, and she began to struggle desperately, like a fish on a hook, screaming into the pillow, her yells muffled by the pillow covering her nose and mouth. After 20 seconds without being able to breathe, McCree pulled her up, and D.Va inhaled desperately, her eyes squeezed shut, and pussy juice dripping down her legs. She dimly registered the sound of laughter coming from above her, and she shuddered in pleasure as McCree pushed his way inside her with another powerful thrust. “So much for anything I can throw at you, huh?” D.Va whimpered softly, before turning to face him, putting her game face back on. “What is this, easy mode? C’mon, you think that’s enough to make me admit defeat?” _‘Why did I say that? My handlers did always tell me my big mouth would get me in trouble, but I don’t think this is what they meant.’_

McCree bared his teeth at her, in a crude facsimile of a smile, and he pulled her up by her hair, leaning over and whispering in her ear. “Three screams into the pillow when you do admit defeat, alright kid?” D.Va opened her mouth and prepared to yell at him for calling her kid, but her vocals were cut off once more as McCree shoved her head back into the pillows, and he continued his relentless fucking of the young Korean’s pussy. D.Va could hear him talking to her, simple statements like “Ohh fuck yeah, that’s good,” or, “Man, you are so fuckin’ tight, you naughty little minx”. Even as she moaned and screamed into the pillow from the intensity of McCree’s thrusts and his language, she felt her body spasming in pleasure, and all the muscles in her body tightening. McCree seemed to feel it too (with his cock buried so far in D.Va’s pussy, how could he not?), and D.Va heard a soft chuckle, and the grip on her hair tighten. She could see small black spots in the corners of her eyes, and she loosely considered surrendering, but discarded it. _‘McCree’s not going to just let me die like this. There’d be wayyy to many questions to answer. I just have to outlast him.'_ D.Va screamed into the pillow again as McCree hit her with a particularly forceful thrust, and she felt herself on the brink of orgasm. “Uh uh little lady. You wanna cum, you gotta ask permission. And I don’t exactly think that’s possible with the position you’re in right now.” D.Va screamed once more, this time a scream borne of frustration and arousal, as McCree continued, “and believe me, little lady, if you cum without admitting defeat, then what you’re goin’ through now will feel like a damn walk through a nice, leafy park compared to what I do to ya.”

D.Va’s mind suddenly filled itself with possibilities, and she swallowed nervously, feeling her body beginning to give out. She held out as long as she could, and just as soon as the third scream left her lungs, McCree pulled her up and released his grip on her hair, stroking it gently as she shuddered and gasped for breath. “Okay, okay, you win, I give. Can I cum now?” D.Va flinched at her own snappish tone, afraid McCree was about to push her back down, and she began sucking back up lungfuls of air. McCree stroked her gently again, and increased the speed behind his thrusts again, and he nodded in response. D.Va finally let loose and screamed and moaned as she felt juices drip down onto McCree’s bed, running down her legs, and she collapsed onto the bed exhausted, turning herself face up.

McCree pulled out and removed the condom, before repositioning himself next to her face and slowly stroking his cock. “You okay D.Va? You’re not too beaten or anything?” D.Va frowned at him, but nodded in response. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just...don’t like losing is all.” McCree grunted twice, before spraying a load of semen all over D.Va’s face, and D.Va swiftly shut her eyes, as she felt sticky globs of cum splash across her cheek. “Don’t feel too bad, partner, you held up pretty damn well, all things considered. It’s just that I got experience in these matters, a lot of experience, and well… you can’t hold a candle to me”. McCree sat down on the bed next to her, staring at D.Va’s cum-drenched body, and grinned. “But y’know, there’s only one way to get that kinda experience, and it involved comin’ back for more. You interested?”

D.Va lay there, silent for a few seconds, looking McCree up and down. _‘He is pretty hot, I guess. Nice muscles and a voice that could melt butter. Plus, there’s no way I just let it end with him winning like that.’_ Eventually, D.Va looked up at McCree and grinned at him, pulling herself up and settling on his lap. “Game on, old man. Let’s see how well you do in round 2.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now, for a more serious statement:
> 
> I had fun writing this. More fun writing anything than in a long time. Was nice to cut loose and just write something fucking stupid.
> 
> This is my first time ever writing Overwatch characters, so it took me a while to get their voices down. I still don't think I have Genji or Zenyatta nailed, but I got a decent hang of D.Va closer to the end once I threw in gratuitous Gam3r l!nG0...I hate myself for writing that. McCree I think I got nailed from pretty early. Not a hard voice to picture saying stuff.
> 
> So yeah, if you enjoyed it, that's fantastic, and if you wanna show appreciation with a comment or kudos, that's also fine, but if ya don't, I don't blame ya. And if you have any questions about the story (there's a couple of HC's thrown in here and there, so if you require clarification on something, feel free to ask.)


End file.
